bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
FOREVER MINE
Romanized Title FOREVER MINE Japanese Title FOREVER MINE English Title FOREVER MINE Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2002 Romaji Kowai mono nai nante kowai kurai ni ukarechatte Mita koto mo nai youna dekkai nami ni notteru kibun Mo nuke no kara ni natta heya ni kaze ga fukinukete mo Kanjou wa mahishite nani mo kanjirarenai Forever mine, boku no mon daro Zutto omoikonde hashaida night I feel fine, nante kotanai Nani mo shirazu ni tsuyogatteru Aisareterunda to omoetara hito wa tsuyoku Itai no mo heiki na kurai yuumou kakan ni ikirareru Nani mo shinai de omai ga modoru mon da to taka wo kukureba Yorokobi wakachiau aite wa doko ni mo inai Forever mine, boku no mon daro Zutto omoikonde hashaida night Inga no sign aenai yume Kozure ochite yodooshi odoru Yume ni obore inga ouhou Umare kawaritai rinne kaiten Hontou ni suki datte koto Kizukuno ga itsumo osoi You're forever mine, boku no mon daro Zutto omoikonde hashaida night Dare ni mo zettai makenai An toki no omae ga hi wo tsukeru Forever mine, wasurarenai Boku wo furui tatasu aokusai phrase Are kara nan nen tattemo Zutto omoikonde korogaru my life Japanese 怖いものもないなんて 怖いくらいに浮かれちゃって 見たこともないような でっかい波に乗ってる気分 もぬけの殻になった部屋に風が吹き抜けても 感情はマヒして何も感じられない forever mine ボクのもんだろ ずっと思い込んではしゃいだnight I feel fine 何てこたない なにも知らずに強がってる 愛されてるんだと 思えたなら人は強く 痛いのも平気なくらい 勇猛果敢に生きられる 何もしないでお前が戻るもんだと タカをくくれば 喜び分かち合う 相手は何処にもいない forever mine ボクのもんだろ ずっと思い込んではしゃいだnight 因果のsign 敢えない夢 崩れ落ちて 夜通し踊る 夢に溺れ 因果応報 生まれ変わりたい 輪廻転生 本当に好きだって事 気づくのがいつも遅い You're forever mine ボクのもんだろ ずっと思い込んではしゃいだnight だれにも絶対負けない あん時のオマエが火をつける forever mine 忘れられない ボクを奮い立たす青臭いフレーズ あれから何年たっても ずっと思い込んで転がる my life English Saying that there's nothing to be afraid of, but actually fear is floating It feels like riding on a giant wave which I've never even seen before In this shell empty room, even as the wind blows by My emotion is numb, I can't feel anything anymore Forever mine, you do belong to me I'm happy on the night when I have no hesitation about it I feel fine, it's no big deal I get stronger when I know nothing People are strong when they think they are being loved Doesn't matter when it hurts, bravely and resolutely living their lives If I don't think much of it and do nothing about it, you will come back to me There are no place where I can find someone who shares happiness with me Forever mine, you do belong to me I'm happy on the night when I have no hesitation about it The sign of fate, the tragic dream Dances all night until it all crumbles down Drown in dreams, karma and retribution I want to be reborn, rotating in endless circle of rebirth I really love you It's always too late when I finally realize it You're forever mine, you do belong to me I'm happy on the night when I have no hesitation about it I won't lose to anyone else I'll light up the fire in you just like old time Forever mine, I'll never forget Those innocent phrases you said to make me stand on my feet It's been many years since then I still think about my life that keep turning around